


8:12 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to use a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville enemy.





	8:12 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to use a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville enemy as Supergirl kicked her twice.

THE END


End file.
